Alternate Universe Aro's Daughter and Soldier Mode
by RavenRhodes1463
Summary: I have decided to have some fun and write my own little side story, Fair warning Raven is what you would call an OverPowered OC and please no hate I want to do this because I find it fun and none pressured for me to write so please enjoy anyway
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, my name is Raven Volturi I am 18 years old and I currently live in New Orleans. I am a part Vampire, Part shape-shifter and I have powers that means I can do anything. I also can't die well I can die but I don't stay dead for long maximum is 1 hour if it was a violent death. I'm pretty laid back don't let much get to me unless it's from someone I care about and if someone I care about gets hurt well let's just say The Hulk has nothing on me. So let's get started into my story._

 _I own my own house in New Orleans thanks to my friend Klaus he is the Original vampire/werewolf hybrid and he can compel people to do what he wants so he compelled a rich man to give me his home and he moved out of the city, Sometimes I don't agree with Klaus methods but this time it was ok because I was really struggling to get on my feet after I left my family in Italy. Oh yeah my family well my father is Aro Volturi he is 1 of 3 vampire kings and they all live in Italy I would explain more but it's very complicated so maybe later._

 _DING! I grab my phone off my bedside table and check my message, It's Klaus._

 _Klaus: Hello Sweetheart I'm coming over, Need to talk to you about something can't say on here not safe._

 _Raven: Ok... I was gonna go to bed but it can wait lol._

 _Klaus: Oh I'm sorry am I disturbing your beauty sleep?_

 _Raven: Of course I need all the beauty sleep I can get being ugly and all..._

 _Klaus: Stop it! You are not ugly! I will be there soon._

 _I put my phone back on the table and go make some coffee for me and Klaus when he gets here._

 _XX_

 _About 10 minutes pass until Klaus walks into my house with his brother Elijah I can't stand him. "Here" I hand Klaus the coffee I made for him and go back to my sofa. "Thank you Sweetheart" He smiles sitting beside me "So whats the problem now?" I groan taking a sip of my own coffee, sweet and strong how I like it. "Someone bugged my house, Not sure who and I am not sure why. Can you find out for me?" He asks "Yeah I can come by tomorrow and scan the house for prints, Footprints whatever I can find" I smile as he looks impressed as always with my abilities "Thank you Sweetheart" He says and kisses my forehead making me blush "Stop it" I giggle and hide my face as Elijah and Klaus laugh at me "Well Niklaus we should be going and let Raven get some rest for tomorrow" Klaus nods and follows Elijah out. Ok now I can go to bed I smile and head to bed._

 _XX_

 _I wake up and look at my phone its 10 am welp at least Klaus hasn't text me yet, I get out of bed and go take a shower._

 _I get out the shower about 30 minutes later and get dressed before I do my hair. I put on some black skinny jeans, A black long sleeved top and a pair of Black wedge boots I know all black but its what I like. I blowdry my hair and straighten it oh yeah my hair is mid back length black with a blue fringe. I go grab a can of energy drink out my fridge and put it in my bag as well as my notebooks, phone, earphones, and my skulduggery pleasant book before heading out._

 _XX_

 _I am about 10 minutes from Klaus's house "Call Klaus" I say into my car speaker "Calling Klaus" A female voice responds. "Hello Love" I smile "Hey I'm about 10 minutes away shouldn't be too long" I mumble as the lights turn red "Shit" I groan "Now now Raven, It's fine no rush see you soon" I smile and hang up as the lights turn green and I continue driving to Klaus._

 _XX_

 _"Klaus!" I yell walking into the compound "Yes Sweetheart" I jump as he is behind me "You are such a dick you know that" He laughs and hugs me "Sorry Love didn't know you were so jumpy" I move away blushing "Where is my lovely goddaughter?" I ask looking around, Klaus asked me if I wanted to be hope's Godmother because he knows I have always wanted my own children but my powers make it very difficult I'm not Infertile but I'm not the god of fertility either. "Oh, there she is!" I smile and walk over to Hayley who is holding hope, I patiently wait for Hayley to hand hope over to me and as she does I giggle and hug her "Is it just me or does she get more beautiful every time I see her?" Hayley Laughs and Klaus smiles "Maybe" Klaus smirks "Hmm Wonder where she gets it from?" I smirk and wink at Klaus, I laugh as he goes red "Anywho I should get started so Hopey gonna hand you back to mommy now" She frowns at me as Hayley picks her up again and walks upstairs. "Aw she is so adorable" I groan pouting at Klaus "I Know Love" I sit on the floor cross-legged and focus my powers on the whole of the compound, Fingerprints glow as does footprints I pick out the unknowns and scan them 'Tony Stark?' what the hell does an avenger want with Klaus? "Found something," I say standing up "So who the Bloody hell was in here?" Klaus asks "I am going to look into it myself before I tell you, You will kill first ask questions later I want to ask questions now and preferably not kill at all" Klaus glares at me and puts his vampire face on "Oh come on Klaus I can do that too" My fangs grow and my eyes darken Klaus lunges at me but I teleport onto the roof and throw a brick at him making him growl and turn into a wolf "I CAN DO THAT TOO!" I shape-shift into my wolf which is white with purple eyes and jump down to him as we circle each other Elijah grabs me as Rebecca grabs Klaus "ENOUGH!" They both yell as we shift back "Are you done?" I ask Klaus looking away from his naked body obviously "You know its not fair that you keep your clothes as you shift and I don't"_

 _I laugh "Not my choice" I shrug and walk out 'New York here I come'._

 _End please let me know what you think I have a ch2 of this if anyone wants to continue reading I will probably upload it anyway but yeah hope you enjoyed_

 _-Ray_


	2. Well that went well

_I get back to my house and go take a shower something about turning into an animal makes me feel really gross._

 _XX_

 _About 1 hour later I am feeling awesome as I get into my blue flannel shorts and my black tank top with my bed socks and my blue and white housecoat, I head to my kitchen to make something to eat and drink._

 _I decided to make some hunters chicken (Chicken wrapped in bacon and stuffed with cheese) and A nice hot cup of tea (English Tea). "Ugh really?" I turn around to be met by one of my father's guards "Demetri to what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirks "Your father wanted me to check on you I can see you are doing well" He says looking around the house "Yeah a lot better since I am not near that psycho" He speeds toward me and backs me into the wall "Watch your tone little one I may have a soft side for you but you can not disrespect my kings, Do you understand?" I smirk "I can do whatever the hell I want to do remember I don't stay dead so you can't do shit to me that I won't retaliate on, Do you understand?" I use my powers to push him off of me and I go back to the kitchen "I apologize Raven master Caius has been very aggressive since you left more than usual he misses you deeply" I laugh "If he missed me so much he shouldn't have ripped my heart out" I feel a pang of hurt in my words but at this present moment that is how I feel "I think if not going back in person maybe you should give him a call he even bought a cell phone just for that reason which I have the number for you here" He puts a piece of paper on my kitchen counter and walks over to me "Please think about it Raven I can see you miss him too" And with that he leaves in a hurry._

 _XX_

 _I finish cooking my food and take it to my bedroom with me along with my Tea and Caius's number. I put my tv on and decide to watch a movie "hmm I suppose hush will do" I watch the movie and eat my food for the next half hour._

 _XX_

 _After I finish my dinner I grab my phone and decide to call Caius maybe not talk but call at least._

 _Caius: Who is this!? And who do I have to murder!?_

 _Raven: I-It's R-Raven and technically Demetri_

 _I laugh as I hear him sigh_

 _Caius: I didn't think you would call Knowing how stubborn you can be_

 _Raven: Ha your one to talk about stubbornness I mean you are the king of perpetual anger and stubbornness_

 _Caius: How dare you! I am not Perpetually angry!_

 _Raven: Clearly I mean that is your only gift isn't it? Oh and violence toward women evidently_

 _Caius: YOU ARE A STUBBORN AND DISRESPECTFUL GIRL! DID YOU EVER THINK MAYBE IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT I RIPPED YOUR HEART OUT!? THAT MAYBE YOU DESERVED IT!?_

 _Raven: I-I you know what maybe your right and maybe we are both wrong but it is ok because I am not coming back ever again so you don't have to worry about me anymore I am so sorry I was such an inconvenience for you_

 _Caius: Raven I-_

 _I hang up and lay down in bed to cry eventually I cry myself to sleep._

 _XX_

 _"Raven wake up" I am woken up by Klaus gently shaking me "Oh go away please" I groan and hide my face in the pillows, He pulls me up to him "What happened sweetheart?" I sniffle "Demetri came to see me he told me my father wanted him to check on me and He gave me a phone number for Caius-"_

 _"You called Him?" I nod "Yup biggest mistake ever besides falling for him" He groans "Ok let me see" I put my hand on his face and show him the phone call, He can hear me and Caius arguing. I pull my hand away and sit back on the bed "Want me to kill him for you?" I laugh "No I don't want you to get hurt" He smiles, "Says the one who threw a brick at me" I laugh "Well you deserved it, Now can I go back to bed please?" He nods "Yeah will I see you tomorrow?" I shake my head "No I have to leave the country to follow up on the people who bugged your house" He smirks "Still not gonna tell me?"_

 _"Nope" I smirk as he growls "Goodnight Klaus" He kisses my forehead and walks out. I get back into bed and fall back asleep._

 _XX_

 _I wake up to my alarm going off "Ugh shut up" I pick up my phone and turn off the alarm 9 am "Great" I get up to wash my face and brush my teeth I need to call the airport I go make some coco pops cereal and make the call._

 _Operator: Hello this is Mississippi airlines how may I help you_

 _Raven: Hi when is the next flight to New York?_

 _Operator: Next flight is 1 pm today would you like to book a ticket?_

 _Raven: Yes please I have my card Details here_

 _I give the details to pay for my ticket_

 _Operator: That's all booked Just give your name and some ID when you get here and it will be all good to go have a nice day!_

 _She hangs up and I go get dressed and pack my things._

 _XX_

 _About 2 hours later And I am packed and ready to go I get in my car and go back to Klaus's to say bye to Hope and Hayley._

 _XX_

 _"Klaus!" I yell running in "Yes Love?" I scream and jump as he is behind me again "You are just too easy to scare I'm sorry" He laughs "I came to say bye to Hope and Hayley, Are they here?" I groan holding my heart "Yup upstairs" He lifts me up and speeds upstairs with me._

 _"Well Hello Raven" Elijah laughs as Klaus drops me off and heads where ever he goes "Hey Elijah I'm just here to see Hope before I head out of the country" He nods and hands me Hope from the crib "She just woke up from a nap" I nod and take her "Hey Hopey how are you" She gurgles and I giggle "That bad huh?" I laugh as she giggles I see Elijah smile "Do you ever wish you had your own kids Elijah?" He looks down "I do and if given the choice I would have but that was a choice taken from me" I smile and pat his arm "Well if it helps I think you would be a great dad" I hand Hope back to Elijah "I have to get going I have a flight in a couple hours and I like to get there early so I am not rushing and forgetting things" He smiles as I walk out "Klaus! I swear if you scare me again I will murder you!" He runs in front of me "BOO!" I jump and punch his arm "Stop it please your gonna give me a lejit heart attack" He laughs and hugs me "Aww wouldn't want that now would we?" I smile "Your a dick sometimes you know that but I still Love having you as my friend" He smiles "Aw who knew you had such a soft side Raven" I laugh "Ha you have one too I have seen it anywho I need to get going, I will call you when I have landed in dot dot dot" I laugh as he glares and I walk out. I get back in my car and play some music as I drive to the airport._

 _(Time Skip To Raven In Her Hotel Room In New York)_

 _"Oh wow" I am in awe at how beautiful this hotel room is, Tony Stark will have to wait until tomorrow it is now 12 am and while I know he's probably awake I am being polite. Oh shit, Call Klaus._

 _Raven: Hey I have landed and I am in my hotel room_

 _Klaus: I was wondering when you would call although it is pretty later here now it's 3 am (Probably not the right times but hey)_

 _Raven: Oh shit I didn't even think to look it up sorry!_

 _Klaus: It's fine I would rather you call late than not at all, At least I know your safe._

 _Raven: Aww The Big Bad Hybrid cares about me I am flattered!_

 _Klaus: Ha don't get used to it sweetheart I need to make sure my daughter's Godmother is safe._

 _Raven: Ok Big Boy anyway I am tired so Imma let you go the now and head to bed_

 _Klaus: Goodnight Sweetheart_

 _I smile and hang up the phone not a second later there is a knock at the door 'Cause that's not weird' "Who is it?" I yell cautiously "It's Alec and Jane!" Really! I go answer the door and sure enough, it is them "Come in" I stand aside and let them in._

 _"So what can I do for you," I say closing the door "You moved?" I laugh "Well obviously not I am here for curiosity not permanently, Its actually a good thing you two are here. Does Caius still have his cell phone or did he give it to my father?" They look at me oddly "Your father has it how do you know?" I smile "I Know Caius things don't go his way he gives them to someone else" They smile "Why did you want to confirm it?" I sit on the bed "I want to talk to my father without going through Caius, You may have heard I ended it with him permanently" The laugh "Yeah we kinda guessed by the yelling"_

 _"So what else are you 2 here for?" I ask "Checking in oh fair warning its Felix turn next time" I groan "Oh great the one who always kills me afterward" The smile "Yup great gift isn't it?" Jane says sarcastically "Ok then look I'm tired you two can go now I need to sleep" They nod and walk out I strip to my underwear and top and fall asleep._

 _XX_

 _DING! My phone wakes me up its Klaus of course I jump as my phone starts ringing._

 _Klaus: Morning Sweetheart any progress?_

 _Raven: No! I just woke up what do you have against me sleeping!?_

 _I groan and roll out of bed_

 _Klaus: Oh I'm Sorry Love But call me desperate here I need to know who the bloody hell is trying to watch me!_

 _Raven: Klaus I will say this once right now I just got woken up and you are being way too loud do NOT make me hang up right now because I will_

 _Klaus: I will do it for you!_

 _He hangs up and I scream into the pillow "Whatadick" I decide to go take a shower this room was so hot last night!_

 _XX_

 _Around 30 minutes later I get out of the shower and decide to order room service which surprisingly came around 10 minutes later, I ordered Bacon, Eggs and potato wedges with a glass of apple juice. I finish my breakfast about 20 minutes later and get dressed. I put on some black leggings with flat black knee-high boots and an off the shoulder navy laced top I get the feeling today will end in a fight as always. I get in my rental car and head to the Avengers Tower._

 _XX_

 _I made sure to have my hotel be pretty close to the tower so It was only a 5 minute drive I could have walked but then they would know I live close by so driving is better, I walk into the main lobby and I am greeted by a robotic voice "Hello Miss Volturi, How may I be of assistance?" I think I am screwed "How do you know my name?" I ask air I hate that "I know everyone parts of being an AI, Now how may I help you?" I groan "Well I um need to talk to Tony Stark I believe he knows my friend Klaus Mikealson" It goes silent for a solid 10 minutes until a door opens and Tony Stark and Captain America walk out "Miss Volturi what is your business here?" Stark asks "What do you want with Klaus? I can assure you going after him is a big mistake" Captain America coughs "Well Miss your friend is a known killer and you see we now see him as a big enough threat to deal with ourselves" I groan "Can I convince you to leave him alone? Going after him will result in your deaths and everyone you know and loves death" Stark laughs "Well that just shows we need to take care of him thank you for confirming" I laugh "Well I tried" They look at me confused, I lunge for Stark knowing he is a weaker target, Cap throws his shield at me I teleport away from it and jump on him I wrestle him to the ground and hold him with my powers "Make a move and I snap his neck" Stark stops and looks behind me Before I can react I am grabbed by a man with a metal arm I break my own arm and teleport to my car I see them running at me as I drive off and go past the city borders until I know I am not being followed and wait for my arm to heal._

 _XX_

 _I head back to the hotel after taking the rental back and giving a fake name for a new one, "Ugh well that went brilliantly" I groan massaging my now just bruised arm. Bang Bang "W-Who is it?" I wait for an answer but as I get none I remember that Felix is a dick and is probably trying to scare me so I go and answer the door to dun dun dun "Felix Pleasure as always, Please come in" I stand to the side and let him in "Master Caius would like me to give you a message" Before I can ask what Felix bites into my neck and drains me dry._

 _XX_

 _I wake up still in my hotel room I groan and crack my neck "Thanks Felix you dick" I check my phone its now 1 am great I was out for 2 hours because of the vampire venom making it take longer, I call the hotel reception._

 _Receptionist: Hello Miss Volturi how may I help you?_

 _Raven: Hi would it be possible to have some painkillers delivered to my room? I have a cramp in my neck_

 _Receptionist: Yes of course the nurse will be up soon_

 _I hang up and wait apparently my body is being a dick after a broken arm and killed._

 _XX_

 _10 minutes later the nurse drops off the painkillers and I call my father._

 _Aro: How does this thing work again? DEMETRI HELP ME!_

 _I burst out laughing at my father's old-timer mind_

 _Raven: Father it's me Raven can you hear me?_

 _Aro: Oh Raven Hello how are you?_

 _Raven: Slight complaint actually Caius is being a dick about me ending it with him he had Felix drain me dry and kill me tonight_

 _Aro: CAIUS YOU GET IN HERE NOW!_

 _I hear my father and Caius arguing before a loud scream sounds in the room_

 _Raven: Father what happened?_

 _Aro: I had Jane use her powers on Caius and when Felix gets back I will have her do the same, Oh do not worry my child Felix will never come and check on you again unless accompanied by someone._

 _Raven: Thank you, father...I love you goodnight_

 _I hang up with a smile on my face and go get some PJs on before heading to bed._

 _End of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it I am actually having so much fun writing this it's very easy for me to write this story compared to any of my others probably because I am just playing about and it isn't following any particular storyline._

 _-Ray_


	3. Magic

_"ugh ow" I wake up groaning my back is killing me looks like hotel beds aren't so great after all, I put the tv on and watch some news._

 _Reporter: Former HYDRA Assasin The Winter Soldier or James Buchanan Barnes is on the loose! And a report from Tony Stark himself says to keep away from him at all costs he is a very dangerous man and is not in his right mind. Stark also goes on to say Hydra have him brainwashed and that makes him even more dangerous If you see him do not approach and call the police immediately!"_

 _They show a picture of The Winter Soldier "It's The Metal Armed man!" I groan welp there's my job for today I suppose hunt down Soldier boy._

 _I go get dressed In Black leggings and combat boots with a black tank top and my leather jacket "Maybe this will help me get to Stark" I make my way to my new Rental car and scan the city for the Soldier after about 10 minutes I see him in an old warehouse about 2 blocks from here "found you! Same idea as me huh" I laugh and make my way to him._

 _XX_

 _I park my car a few minutes down the road and slowly but cautiously make my way into the building "Solicit detalii despre misiune, nesigur din împrejurimile mele. Ma citesti?" (Requesting mission details, Unsure of my surroundings. Do You read me?) I peak around the corner and see The man with his back to me talking into an old modified police scanner, I can immediately tell this version of the man is a lot more dangerous and different than the man who restrained me at the Avengers Tower. Almost Immediately he pulls out his gun and fires it at me I duck behind a pillar and wait "Ai terminat?" (Are you done?) I ask back in Romanian yes I know the language "Nu voi fi terminat până nu ești mort!" (I won't be done until you are dead!) He growls I can hear him slowly making his way closer to me I turn into a fly and fly past him, I turn back into my human form and wait behind another pillar. He looks behind the one I was previously at very confused "Sunteți gata să vorbiți ca o persoană normală încă sau ...?" (Ready to talk like a normal person yet or...?) He turns around almost too fast and runs toward me I turn into a fly again and land on the roof beams as I turn back "Ce naiba ești?" (What the hell are you?) He actually looks very worried now "Ei bine, pentru unul nu sunt o amenințare pentru tine" (Well for one I am not a threat to you) He points the gun at me again_

 _"Toată lumea este o amenințare pentru mine!" (Everyone is a threat to me!") I jump off the beam and slowly walk toward him with my hand up "Cum pot să vă arăt că nu sunt dușmanul vostru?" (How can I show you I am not your enemy?) He lowers the gun very slowly as an odd look comes over his face "Te-am oprit la turnul acela pe care ți l-ai rupt, de ce ai fost acolo?" (I restrained you back at that tower you broke your arm, Why were you there?) I sit on a pile of wood beams "Răzbunătorii vor să meargă după prietenul meu, vor muri, așa că am vrut să încerc să-i conving pe ei să-l lase în pace" (The Avengers want to go after my friend, They will die doing so I wanted to try and convince them to leave him alone) He growls at me "Sunteți pe partea lor!"(YOU ARE ON THEIR SIDE!) He lunges at me again this time I allow it he tackles me to the floor and grabs my throat I talk to him in his mind "Dacă chiar crezi că mă omor acum" (If you really believe that kill me now) And he does it._

 _XX_

 _I wake up in the warehouse surrounded by the Avengers! "You were dead we just called it in! How the hell are you alive now!?" Stark says so very confused "Magic" I simply say and stand up only to be grabbed by Thor "My friends told me you were quite the threat back at the Tower so I will keep a hold of you for now" I laugh "Ok then" I turn into a mouse, Run away from him and turn back into a human about 6 feet from them "Well that's a new one" Hawkeye mumbles "You might as well give up you can't hold me nothing can" I smile and sit down on a pile of wooden planks "She is going to be a problem, What do we do?" The woman Black Widow asks Stark as he stands mouth opened in shock "Pot să ajut cu problema soldatului tău" (I can help with your soldier problem) Black Widow turns to me "Cum?"(How?) I laugh at the Romanian word for How as she blushes "Până când m-am sufocat de moarte am avut o conversație plăcută până când am vorbit despre Răzbunători atunci când ma ucis" (Well until he choked me to death we had a pleasant conversation until we talked about The Avengers that's when he killed me) She tells Tony what I said and he comes over to me "Explain to me again how you are alive right now and then we can talk" I groan grab his head in both hands I let my power flow through me to show him my powers and the scene with the soldier also to keep the others from pulling us apart,Lets just say that could end very badly like vegetable badly. I stop showing him my memories of that and let him go keeping a shield around me just in case. "What the hell did you do!?" Cap asks walking toward Tony "Don't I'm ok she showed me how she is alive and what happened with her and Barnes" Tony shakes his head and straightens up "It is a lot less complicated to just show you rather than try and explain it in words" I smile and show everyone else too as I did with Tony. About 10 minutes later everyone is up to speed. "The Soldier thinks I am dead so I have an advantage for going after him he won't expect it at all" They walk into the other room and discuss it._

 _XX_

 _About 20 minutes later they walk back out and look at me "Where are you staying right now?" Stark asks "I would rather not say"_

 _"Doesn't matter because wherever you were staying you are coming to the Avengers tower with us, You will be under surveillance by my AI Jarvis and You will take orders from me Oh and if this goes to our liking we MIGHT and I mean might let your friend Klaus off the hook" Stark smiles at me "Ok but I have a problem there are people who come and check on me every couple of days and it will be disastrous if they can't do their job I mean death of everyone here disastrous" They look somewhat worried "Ok explain now, Who are these people?" Stark asks "Do you know what Klaus is? How he kills?" Tony shakes his head "No we didn't figure that out we just knew it was him" I groan "Well you are really going to hate me for this I can not tell you who the people are because that would also mean your deaths" I mumble as Tony glares at me "Oh give me a break all of this about our deaths just tell me we are The Avengers for christ sake!"_

 _"Ok I will make everyone a deal right now If I tell you what they are all of you have to let me put a shielding spell on your minds to hide the fact you know this its the only way you will be safe that and when they do come to check on me you have to play dumb even if it is extremely obvious, Deal?" Everyone mumbles "Deal" and I nod "Ok My father is a Vampire King and yes Vampires exist the people who check on me are his guards they are also vampires and they all have gifts one of them for example is what we call a tracker he can find anyone and anything after he gets there scent once, So If he can't get to me my father will come himself and if that happens well its not going to be good" I give them a minute to take it in "Ok so Vampires right well if you are telling the truth how are you here from what myths say they can't have children" I head toward the door and turn back to them "Well this is the part where I may have to leave, My mother was from a different dimension she made it possible. I am part Shape-shifter, Part Whatever my mother was the power I possess is from her and then my fathers part I am part Vampire too I don't drink blood unless I am desperate and I don't age anymore I turned 18 and I have stayed this way for the past 50 years. I also have this fun gift where I can die but I don't stay dead for more than 2 hours sometimes its only a few minutes" They all stare mouths wide and quiet until Tony perks up "So You are literally untouchable?" I smirk "Pretty much and I know what you are thinking where have I been the past 50 years then? Well my father owns a castle in Italy and I had been living there quite happily until I had to leave" My smile falls into a frown "Why did you leave?" Cap asks "I would really rather not talk about that part its very personal and a very recent wound" He nods in understanding as Tony turns back to me "Well I will let these people visit you as long as you make sure no harm comes to my team, Deal?" I nod "Deal" Everyone including me heads to The Avengers Tower._

 _End of chapter Hope you enjoyed!_

 _-Ray_


	4. SHIELD

_Stark calls everyone to the living area in The Tower I laugh with Hawkeye until Loki walks in "Didn't he try to destroy the city?" I glare toward Loki "Yeah and he is still a dick but he helps when its needed" Loki turns to me "Oh now who is this one? Shes new" He smirks and walks toward me "Offer me your hand and be prepared to lose it" I snap and he laughs "Oh I like her she has a fire!" I stand up and walk toward him "Tell me Loki where did trying to destroy a city full of heroes get you?" He glares "Well I am still alive you arrogant little girl" I laugh "Oh be very careful with your words Loki I can assure you I am not your average girl" Stark walks over to us "I would listen to her if I was you she could probably kick your ass in seconds" I laugh and sit back down beside Hawkeye "Well maybe we should test that sometime" He glares at me again and walks over to Thor "See now I like you even more" Hawkeye smiles as we wait for Stark to start the meeting._

 _XX_

 _"Well first of all this is Raven Volturi" He points to me "Raven will be living here somewhat temporarily to help with Soldier Barnes and getting him back here, Raven can you project your memories and such for Loki and Wanda to see? Exactly as you showed us at the warehouse oh and run by your gifts and such you told us" I nod close my eyes and when I open them my memories flow out of me like a projector screen against the wall It shows Me and The Soldier, Showing Tony and the team my memories and everything about my different parts and about The Volturi._

 _"I saw how but I don't believe you are real!" Loki tackles me to the ground I allow it to happen I am used to this reaction, "Blame my parents" I simply say and wait for him to get off me "Your Vampire father and whatever she is mother? Well that would be fun but no thank you" He gets off me and helps me up 'Bipolar much' I stand up grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground his feet are about 5 inches off the floor "Listen to me very carefully You put your hands on me again and I will rip your throat out with my teeth" I growl and let him go as I turn into my wolf form, He backs away as I growl and snarl at him "Raven! Enough!" I shift back as Tony yells at me I am going to go by what he said if I want to help Klaus "Sorry" I mumble and sit back beside Hawkeye "Your very Beautiful as a wolf" I blush "Thank you" And sit in silence as Tony finishes the meeting._

 _XX_

 _Everyone apart from Tony leaves the living area "Raven I assume you have your own way of finding Soldier Barnes? I mean you found him a solid hour before we did today" I nod "Yeah I just scan the city and... Boom got him-"_

 _"Don't tell me just go" I smile and teleport out the window and land on my feet on the ground about 93 stories below? *Note I am not sure how big The Avengers Tower actually is* A car drives beside me and as the door opens it is empty! "Miss Volturi My name is Friday, Mr. Stark would like me to be your driver for your mission" A female robotic voice speaks to me "Ok?..." I get in the car close the door and the car starts moving on its own "Say the location we need to go to" I groan "Um I am not sure where exactly It's an old motel on the highway just on the border of the town" She laughs "I can work with that" And puts the foot down. *Speeds off lol*_

 _XX_

 _I ask Friday to park around the back of the motel to ease the suspicion. I slowly make my way to the front door and knock before turning into a fly again, He opens the door gun in hand and almost closes it to fast but I just made it in time. I turn into a mouse and hide under the bed with a big enough gap for me to keep an eye on him._

 _XX_

 _About 4 hours later he doesn't do much but Watch the news, Clean his guns and Eat a lot of takeout food. I find a small gap in the wall and crawl through it until I find my way outside. I take a deep breath and knock again this time I stay in my human form with an invisible shield up, He opens the door gun aimed at me and A look of disbelief on his face I take a different approach I make myself untouchable like a ghost and walk through him "Bună ziua Soldier" (Hello Soldier) He turns and fires the gun only for it to hit the wall "Bine, ai un zgomot pe acel lucru" (Well Good thing you have a silencer on that thing) I laugh and wait for him to talk "Te-am omorât! Cum ești aici acum?"(I killed you! How are you here now?) I touch the gun only for my hand to go through it "Ei bine, sunt aici, dar nu sunt în viață, numesc-o "Ghost of you killings" care te bântuie" (Well I am here but I'm not alive, Call it Ghost of you killings haunting you) He growls "Exact ceea ce am nevoie" (Great just what I need) I laugh as he glares at me and go sit on the bed._

 _XX_

 _He gets a call about 2 hours later "Acesta este activul" (This is the Asset) A few minutes pass "subînţeles" (Understood) He hangs up and goes and gets his combat gear on "Unde mergem?"(Where are we going?) He snaps his head toward me "Am o misiune, nu pleci nicăieri!" (I have a mission, you're not going anywhere!) I laugh "Ei bine, nu mă poți opri atât de mult noroc cu asta" (Well you can't stop me so good luck with that) He growls and glares at me but knows I am right so I follow him out._

 _XX_

 _"Soldierul meu fundul Sonic de iarnă" (Soldier my ass try The Winter Sonic) I groan he is unbelievably fast it is just wow, "Ghosts a scăpa de respirație?" (Ghosts get out of breath?" I laugh "Acum că spui asta, nu" (Now That you mention it, No). We approach an office building "Soldier Target is on the 4th floor, Who is she?" I facepalm "Well this is awkward" The soldier grabs me "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Wow, he spoke English "I will keep a hold of her You eliminate the target now!" The soldier runs off and I am left with a man in swat gear with brown spiked hair and light stubble "So who are you sweetheart and how did you manage to fool The Asset?" He smirks "I suggest you do not give me that look or I will kick you in the balls so hard you will choke on them" He smirks again "Oh really?" He aims his gun at me but a metal hand comes out of nowhere and crushes the barrel "Target Eliminated and The girl comes with me, Do you have a problem with that?" The cocky guy looks so scared its funny "N-No Soldier good work" I silently laugh as The Soldier grabs my arm very hard mind you and pulls me out with him._

 _XX_

 _We get back to the motel room and he throws me into the room I catch myself with my powers before I fall face first onto the floor "Explicați acum înainte să vă ucid din nou"(Explain now before I kill you again) I laugh "Ar fi același rezultat că mă omorâți, mă întorc"(It would be the same result you kill me I come back) He glares "De ce ai venit aici?"(Why did you come here?) I smirk "Mi se pare foarte interesant" (I find you very interesting) He hauls me to my feet and holds me against the wall "Voi mai întreba o dată înainte să te omor, ce vrei?" (I will ask one more time before I kill you, What do you want?) I sigh "I want to get to know you" He glares and snaps my neck._

 _XX_

 _I wake up on the motel room floor surrounded by men in suits "Ow" I groan and sit up making everyone pull out their guns "Woah easy fellas can someone explain what happened here?" A man with very short hair walks over to me "Miss Volturi? My name is Agent Colson I am a shield agent Tony Stark told me about you, Where is The Winter Soldier?" I stand up and crack my back "Does it look like I know?! I was dead!" They aim their guns at me again "Agent Colson please tell your men to lower their guns now before I have to make them" He nods to the men and they lower the guns "Do you have any idea where he would go?" 'Yes' I shake my head "No sorry" some men come over to me and put cuffs on me "Raven Volturi you are under arrest and will be placed in Avengers custody you are an accomplice to murder committed by The Winter Soldier and in turn you are now a criminal, Cameras saw you arrive and leave with The Winter Soldier and you didn't look like a hostage" I laugh "Good I'm sure Tony will be happy to see me" I am put in a police car and taken back to the Tower._

 _XX_

 _The officers walk me into the tower and immediately get thrown off of me "Demetri Stop!" I walk in front of him "They were harming you" I shake my head "No they were dropping me off here I am ok I promise" Tony and The Avengers come down to the main hall all suited up in their hero outfits "Raven who is this?" Stark aims his hand reactor at Demetri "Tony it's ok he is my friend he thought the officers were hurting me, Demetri apologize to Mr Stark and the officers now" I glare at him and nod my head toward Stark and company "I apologize for my harsh actions I believed Raven was in trouble and I acted on my protective instincts" He smiles and Stark nods "Maybe next time asses the situation first" Demetri nods grabs the cuff keys from the officers and uncuffs me "Thank you, You can tell my father I am ok" I smile and hug him goodbye before he humanly walks out. "Ok funs over go back to your business everyone" I smile and follow Stark upstairs._

 _XX_

 _About 5 minutes later I showed Tony everything that happened and now he is on the phone to Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _"Ok great just make sure" Tony hangs up and turns to me "I have told Fury about you and this mission, He is going to try and keep them off your back however he can't control the cops so you might have to deal with them yourself oh please try not to kill anyone" I nod and head downstairs to the AI Friday car "Hello Miss Volturi where do we need to go now?" I close the door "Can I drive please?" Friday agrees and hands over the steering control, I head back to the hotel to check out and get my stuff._

 _End of Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed._

 _-Ray_


	5. Feeding Time

_I found The Soldier again easily after I checked out of the hotel I had to send a big amount of my stuff back to Klaus house I know I am going to be on the road for a while, Ding._

 _Klaus: How is my little fugitive doing and What the hell are you doing with an assassin?_

 _Raven: How do you know that? And I am not even with him at the moment nor am I a fugitive_

 _Klaus: The news has gone worldwide on this Winter Soldier obviously a big enough threat for it, That's not what the reporters are saying they say you are a murder accomplice to The Winter Soldier._

 _Raven: Oh I meant to tell you I sent some stuff back to your house I can't carry a lot with me right now I'm kinda on the road_

 _Klaus: Does he have anything to do with the bugs in my house?_

 _Raven: No I just got roped into dealing with him, My choice to be honest Anyway I gotta go_

 _I call my father next._

 _Aro: Hello!_

 _I cringe and pull the phone away from my ear_

 _Raven: Ow father it's Raven could you not yell into the phone like that._

 _Aro: Oh sorry I am still getting used to this thing, It's good you called my receptionist Rose showed me you on tv. What is happening Raven I am concerned about you and this Winter Soldier he is dangerous even for you._

 _Raven: It's really not what it looks like I am helping Klaus and this kinda just happened, I am fully aware of how Dangerous he is but why are you concerned? I can handle him obviously_

 _Aro: Y-Yes of course you can... No you can't Raven I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but your mother when she left and vowed to harm you she made you have a weakness that we have never had to worry about until now, The Soldiers Metal arm it is Vibranium and it can seriously harm you maybe even kill you if he were to rip your heart out I-I don't think you would come back from it._

 _My heart almost explodes_

 _Raven: What!? Why didn't you mention this to me sooner!? He killed me twice already what if he had ripped my heart out and I thought it would be ok!?_

 _Aro: Raven I think you should come hom-_

 _Raven: No! That is the exact opposite of what I am going to do I am never coming back and you can go to hell for this!_

 _I hang up and crush my phone in my hand before going back to The Avengers Tower._

 _XX_

 _"Stark!" I yell from the living area "Miss Volturi Is there a problem?" Jarvis asks "Yes there is get stark for me now before I set every alarm in this place off" He disappears for a few moments "Mr. Stark is on his way down from the labs now" Screw it I teleport into the lab hallway and hide as I hear Stark talking about Klaus. "What I am saying is even if Raven does bring Barnes back here I am not letting Klaus off the hook he is an extremely dangerous man and he should be tried as such" I speed toward Stark and hold him against the wall vampire face and all "Wanna run that by me again?" I growl "Miss Volturi You are going to have to let him go right now" Banner says softly "No he is trying to screw me and people I care about over, Klaus is a father for god sake he has a family! Everything he does the killings all of it is to protect his little baby girl!" I feel bloodlust taking over and as much as I am pissed I don't have to kill Stark for it "Banner I am going to need you to take a knife or anything lethal and kill me with it in the next 2 minutes or I will tear everyone in this tower apart and I can't control it" I look at Starks terrified face "Make him do it or call someone that will"_

 _"Bruce get Loki" Bruce talks to Jarvis in a panic "Raven you said you can't control it I know but try"_

 _"I CAN'T IT'S NOT POS-!" I am cut off by someone stabbing me in the back physically I let go of Stark and turn around to see Loki with the blood-stained dagger "I-" He stabs it back into my heart this time and I bleed to death on the floor._

 _XX_

 _I wake up in a cell no windows and a very small door no gaps to be seen "Wow Stark is an idiot" I teleport out of the cell and into the living Area "GAH!" Everyone screams it is hilarious and I burst out laughing I can see they are a lot more tense now but it was so funny "How did you get out!?" Stark asks in disbelief "I can teleport you idiot you saw me do it the other day for god sake" He looks at the floor "Whoops" I groan and crack my back getting it stabbed hurts like a bitch "You need to make a choice now Stark leave Klaus alone or go after him and kill everyone on your team, I can no longer pursue Barnes" He looks at me in disbelief "Why?" I cough "Well my father has only just told me that if the soldier was to rip my heart out with his vibranium arm I would probably stay dead forever" I prepare to head back to New Orleans "Wait if I make the deal to completely wipe Klaus record off our system and we stay away from him, Will you help? Please he is my best friend I would do anything to help him" Cap is desperate I can tell but "I can't trust you anymore-"_

 _"Yes you can Stark didn't tell anyone but Banner that he was not going to go through with your deal, You can trust me because I keep my word and I was fully prepared to let Klaus go" I take a minute to think and You know what I am strong and I AM powerful I can handle the soldier "Ok fine I will still help" I growl "Stark can I still use the Friday car?" He nods and I head out._

 _XX_

 _I go to the nearest phone shop and buy a new phone and sim card._

 _Raven: Hey did you try and call or message me recently? Raven._

 _Klaus: What the hell happened!?_

 _Raven: How fast can you get to New York?_

 _Klaus: I can be there in a couple hours by jet, What's wrong sweetheart?_

 _Raven: I need you...Here Klaus I know you hate leaving Hope but I wouldn't ask if I was not desperate_

 _Klaus: I will be there soon sweetheart I will find you by scent_

 _Raven: Thank you_

 _I put my phone in my pocket and think up my next move. The Winter Soldier seems to be staying in the city so I want a house here for now I may have to get Klaus to compel one for me my powers are not as effective as his compulsion, I head to a cafe and wait for Klaus to get here hey nothing else to do right._

 _XX_

 _I get to a small cafe just on the side of town and Ordered my food I have not eaten in like a day, I take out my new phone and text Klaus._

 _Raven: Hey where are you?_

 _Klaus: I'm still about an hour away, Everything ok?_

 _Raven: Yeah I'm fine lol see you soon_

 _I put the phone away and eat my food._

 _XX_

 _About 20 minutes later I finish eating and The agent that Me and The soldier met before he killed that man sits opposite me "Hello again Sweetheart where is The Soldier?" I shrug "No idea he knocked me out and left last night" I start packing up my bag and stand up to leave "You are not going anywhere Sweetheart, My idea is The Soldier likes you and hence I take you and he comes for you bringing himself back to us" He grabs my arm and drags me out with him "Get the hell of me!" I yell drawing attention to us by passerbys "Stop it now unless you want me to kill everyone that looks this way" He groans as a man approaches "Sir is there a problem?" The man asks " No no problem, Sweetheart any problems?" He looks down at me "No none I apologize Sir my boyfriend here is in the police force and sometimes he doesn't realize he is being too rough" I smile as the man nods and walks away "Huh your not stupid after all" I laugh "No but you are and I can assure you if you do not let me go in the next hmm 10 minutes you will die" He smirks "And who is going to find you in 10 minutes I could have you off the radar in that time" He asks smirking "Can't say but do not say I did not warn you"._

 _XX_

 _He brought me to a underground safe house and tied me to a chair hey when Klaus gets here its just going to be worse for the man I learned his name is Rumlow "Ok we are going to rough her up a bit and send the video to The Soldier give him incentive to come get her" I laugh until he slaps me then I growl a very low and dangerous growl, I look up into his eyes vampire faced "I will say this once Do not do that again" He actually backs away as I break the restraints and stand up. I shake my head and crack my bones "Oh don't worry I will play along because I have business with your Soldier too" All of the men raise their guns at me and immediately fire after about 5 shots I pass out._

 _XX_

 _I groan as I wake up on the cold metal floor and everyone around me screams "THAT IS NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" Here we go "Thanks for that by the way being shot felt awesome" I smirk standing up and grab the nearest guy, I feel my fangs grow and bite into his neck draining him dry and just for good measure I snap his neck too "Now let's try that again shall we?" I wipe my mouth and walk over to Rumlow "I'm sure I look roughed up enough so I will go lie on the floor and play helpless you send your message to The Soldier and I will think about not killing anyone else, However I do not think he will turn up last he saw me he snapped my neck and left me in a motel room alone to be found by S.H.I.E.L.D" I lay down on the ground curled up in a ball as he starts the recording "Soldier you seemed to care about this girl so come get her before we do worse" He stops recording and I stand up "good work" I use my powers to clean myself up and go sit on a table off to the side. A guy starts whispering to Rumlow "Why are we not killing her again? She might stay dead" I laugh "I can hear you and no I won't I will come back and I will kill someone else in this room, So word of advice Don't do anything stupid and I won't retaliate" He goes white realizing what I really am oh this is fun I can see why Klaus does this kind of thing often._

 _XX_

 _About 10 minutes later the alarms start blaring "Hmm your guy or mine? wanna bet?" Rumlow comes to a realization "You were serious about that?!" I laugh "Yup I was waiting for him at that cafe" I stand back and wait for someone to burst through the door everyone else hides around the room. There is an echoing bang on the door and The Soldier breaks through "Aw you made me lose" I pout at him and go wide-eyed "WAIT! You actually care about me?" He glares and shoots me in the leg before kneeling down to me "Se numește legături libere" ( It's called tying up loose ends) he whispers in my ear as I groan at the pain in my leg, He starts fighting everyone in the room and killing all but a few of them "Vino după mine din nou sau încercați să o folosiți și vă ucid pe toți" (Come after me again or try and use her and I kill all of you) He suddenly turns around as Klaus is now at the doorway "Good job mate" He smiles before lunging at the soldier "NO KLAUS STOP!" I yell and use my powers to throw him off The Soldier "Ow I am on your side here Love" He groans getting up off the floor "I know but The Soldier saved me I mean he also shot me in the leg but its progress" Klaus laughs and comes over to me to feed me his blood, I bite into his wrist and feed until I feel the bullet wound healing "Thank you now can you please compel them to forget I am what I am and that you were here only remember The Soldiers threat" Klaus speeds around the room compelling everyone and as he finished I grab Klaus and The Soldier and Teleport us outside. "You can go I won't follow you" I say to The Soldier and he walks off, "Well he's a little happy camper isn't he?" I laugh shush and carry me please "That won't be necessary Miss Volturi" Friday drives up and opens the car doors "Well that's handy" Klaus smiles and gets in the car with me "Friday back to The Avengers Tower please"._

 _End Of chapter hope you liked it._

 _-Ray_


	6. New House

_This is such a bad idea we get to The Avengers Tower and I show Klaus the way up to the living_ _area "Jarvis where is Tony?" Klaus looks at me like I have lost my mind "Miss Volturi he is in the labs with Mr. Banner would you like me to call him to the living area?" I nod "Yes Jarvis please" Klaus and I stand over by the window "What was that?" Klaus asks smirking "It is Tony Starks AI he runs the building pretty much" I step forward as Stark walks in with Banner and Loki "Great" I groan and walk over to Tony grab his head and show him Klaus does not know he is the one who set up the bugs "What can I do for you?" He asks shaking his head "HYDRA is after The Winter Soldier still they kidnapped me to to get The Soldier to come to them" He nods "I was afraid of that what happened?" I project the scene onto the wall with Klaus and Rumlow and the Soldier obviously I made Klaus seem human, "You killed someone!?" Banner and Stark move slightly back a bit "Did you not pay attention to anything else? Huh The Soldier cares about me I can use that to get close to him and bring him back I get the feeling in a couple days or so he will come to me, And to be fair I think that kill was justified I am part Vampire for god sake!" Loki steps forward "You know Loki you only got to kill me that time because I allowed it come at me again I will break your jaw in seconds" Klaus steps between us "Now now Love lets not be harsh he is a god after all" I laugh "Really Klaus I mean I know Loki is your favourite mythical god but come on" Loki moves around Klaus to me "Do your worse little girl" I lunge at him only to go through him so I manipulate the energy in the room so he can't do that little trick anymore and grab him by the throat again "Come on Loki your a god aren't you? Do something better" I let him go so he can try again, He summons his daggers in his hands and runs at me I jump up onto the roof beams or Hawkeyes nest and turn into a wolf before lunging at him again I land on his chest and put my teeth on his throat "Ok ok you win!" I howl happily and turn back into my human form before trying to stand up but he flips me onto my back and puts his daggers on my throat! It starts to burn as he presses them in I use my powers to throw him off of me and into the wall "What are those made from?!" I hold my now bleeding neck "Vibranium what did you not think I wouldn't take advantage of that little detail?" I scream causing the windows to smash and everyone to cover their ears, Klaus lifts me up and runs outside to the car. "You need to tell me what that was love" I groan "Poisoned" and pass out._

 _XX_

 _I wake up in a hospital room I know Klaus probably compelled the staff to not ask questions, I sit up and almost scream The Soldier is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room "Cine ți-a făcut asta?" (Who did this to you?) He asks pretty nicely actually "Nu contează"(Doesn't matter) He sighs, comes over to the bed and leans down to me "Este important să fi murit" (It does matter you could have died) I smile "Aw does The big bad Soldier care about little old me?" He glares "De ce trebuie sa fii atat de dificil!?"(Why do you have to be so difficult!?) I flinch but smirk none the less "Sună exact ca și fostul meu și i-am fost și o dezamăgire" (You sound just like my ex and I was a disappointment to him too) I sniffle causing him to go very tense "Yeah I bet you don't have to deal with crying women often" I laugh but he bolts out the window "Miss Volturi how are you feeling?" oh that's why "I'm feeling pretty good actually when can I leave?" She looks at her clipboard "Well it seems your body reacted very well to our medicine and you can leave well now" I smile "Good I don't like hospitals"She smiles "No one does" and walks out "Klaus" I whisper knowing he will hear me "Right here Love" I smile as he hugs me "You helped me" he kisses my forehead "Of course I did Love, Ready to leave?" I nod "Definitely" We leave the hospital and Friday is waiting outside._

 _XX_

 _"I need a house" I look at Klaus with puppy eyes "That can be arranged Sweetheart, Specific location?" I shake my head "Nope well kind of edge of town is probably better I'm hoping The Soldier will come to me, So I don't wanna be to close to The Avengers" He nods and Friday continues driving._

 _XX_

 _We find a house I like the look of and Klaus does his usual routine for me "Thank you" I smile and hug Klaus "Your Welcome Sweetheart, Hungry?" I nod "Starving can we get take out?" He smirks and runs out "Take that as a yes then!" I laugh go sit on the sofa and watch tv. I put Cult Of Chucky on while I wait._

 _"O păpușă de ucigaș?" (A talking killer doll?)_

 _"AGH!" I scream and turn into a mouse and run into the kitchen to get the advantage "Ce naiba faci acolo!"(What the hell are you doing?) I calm down and look at him "Ne pare rău obiceiul de a alerga pentru a obține avantajul și toate astea" (Sorry habit run to get the advantage and all that) I walk past him and go sit back on the sofa "Un șoarece era foarte potrivit pentru tine"(A mouse was very fitting for you) I laugh "Ai făcut o glumă ?!" (Did you just make a joke?!) He growl "Și deja regret"(And I already regret it) I smirk "Prea târziu de iarnă" (Too late Winter) He raises his eyebrows "Iarnă?" (Winter?) I nod "It's better than Soldier all the time" He nods "I suppose it is". I go back to watching the movie and he sits on the chair "Oh that reminds me, Why are you here anyway?" I ask "Habar n-am" ( I have no idea) I smirk "Well I'm glad you are anyway" I see a slight tint of red on his cheeks and smile to myself as we sit in a comfortable silence._

 _XX_

 _About a half hour later Klaus runs in to the kitchen with food I see Winter bolt after him "Oh no" I groan and run in to see Winter with his gun pointed at Klaus "You can put that down he's a friendly remember" Winter puts the gun down I walk over to him and very slowly place my hand on his arm "Hungry?" I ask and he pulls his arm away from me "Couldn't trust it" He groans "Yes you can watch" I scan the food and bring the analysis up in a hologram "See clear" He nods and waits for me and Klaus to plate it out. "Did you see anything suspicious when you went for the food?" Klaus shakes his head "No nothing at all, Oh I forgot to mention back at that place I see you let your bloodlust go" I sigh "Well they shot like 10 bullets into me I wasn't thinking much when I woke up" He rubs my arm "It's ok to let it go every so often I mean you are part Vampire so you should embrace it more" I nod and hand Winter his plate and fork "Enjoy" I smile as we all go back to the living room to eat._

 _XX_

 _We finish our food about half an hour later, I take the plates and forks through to the kitchen to clean up later "You ok Love?" Klaus says behind me making me jump "Yeah I'm good, Why?" He smiles and hugs me "Just making sure" I smile and head back to the living room "I'll get it" I say to Klaus as someone knocks on the door... To be continued_

 _Cliffhanger lol I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _-Ray_


	7. Family Visit

_I open the door and my father is there along with Caius, Demetri and Felix "What the hell?" I asked wide-eyed "Can we come in?" My father asks "Uh I have company Klaus and The Soldier are here" My father nods "It's fine I am not here to do anything to them or you" I nod and stand aside to let them in avoiding eye contact with Caius. I walk ahead to the living room "Uh Klaus, Winter this is my father Aro Volturi" I look toward my father Klaus gets up and shakes my father's hand, Winter as per usual stands up fists clenched. I walk over to him and put my hand on his arm "It's ok" He looks down at me and nods unclenching his fists "So what are you doing here father?" I ask sitting beside Winter "I don't like how you ended our call and I couldn't call you back so I'm here" I scoff "And you had to bring him?" I point to Caius still not looking at him "Yes you and him need to talk obviously" I laugh "Not gonna happen I meant what I said Me and him are done as far as I'm concerned" Felix steps forward "Oh come on Felix what are you gonna do to me huh? Kill me again? Hey go for it cause I promise you if you are still here when I wake up, You are going to get a lot worse than Jane using her gift on you" For the first time I look to Caius and he is glaring at Winter "Caius I would stop giving The Soldier that look if I were you I'm sure he could kick your ass Vampire or not" He turns his glare to me "You like this Barbarian?" I smirk "Would not be your business even if I did" He lunges at Winter only for him to get punched in the jaw by Winters metal arm and fall flat on his ass, I burst out laughing "Told you so" Felix goes to lunge for Winter next but I step in between and put my vampire face on "How about I get even for you killing me huh?" He smirks and lunges at me I speed behind him and wait for him to turn around before using my powers to throw him in the air and elbow him in the jaw as he comes back down thank god for high ceilings, He falls on his ass and groans holding his jaw "Who taught you that one?" Demetri asks smiling "Klaus did oh and I did have human blood recently so that helps or could you not tell by my eyes Felix?" I smirk at Felix sitting on the floor still "Obviously not" He growls standing up and going back over to my father "Um Raven you might want to call off The Soldier" My father asks smirking I look at what he is talking about, Winter has Caius pinned to the floor with his metal hand and is aiming a pistol at Caius' head with the other. I start laughing "Cu excepția cazului în care acestea sunt gloanțe militare, probabil că nu vor funcționa" (Unless those are military grade bullets they probably won't work) He looks over to me and slides Caius along the floor to my fathers feet I go into hysterics at this point "Thank you for that Caius that was just lovely" He glares at me and stands up "You know what we are talking whether you like it or not" He runs over grabs me and runs out of the house, I hear a gun being fired but we are too far away._

 _XX_

 _Caius finally puts me down as we get to a small beach "I'm going to kill you!" I scream and lunge at Caius he stops me by plunging his hand into my chest and holding my heart "Are you going to listen to me now?" I smirk "No" and throw my body back making him rip my heart out._

 _XX_

 _I wake up back at the house "Ugh don't tell me Caius was decent enough to bring me back here" Klaus runs over to me "No he wasn't Demetri tracked you with The Soldier, Caius is in the other room recovering" I tilt my head "Recovering?" He smiles "The Soldier shot him in the head it actually knocked him out" I laugh "Good" And sit up "Where is Winter?"_

 _"He's downstairs, Want me to go get him?" I nod sitting up and he runs out._

 _Not even 5 minutes later and Winter walks in "Klaus mi-a spus că poți proiecta amintiri în altcineva, vreau să-mi arăți ce ai avut sau ai avut cu Caius" (Klaus told me you can project memories into someone else, I want you to show me whatever you had or have with Caius) I nod and motion for him to come over and sit on the bed, He sits on the bed and I put my hand on his head like I did with Tony. About 5 minutes later I have shown him everything and he glares "He's ripped your heart out twice, Why is he still breathing?" I laugh "Well he's technically not and technically it was only once, He grabbed my heart yes but I was the one who pulled my body back and made him rip it out this time" He sighs "Why would you do that?"_

 _"I can't talk about it right now I need to shower I feel gross" I get up and head to the bathroom but he gently pushes me up against the wall "You still love him?" I shake my head "No the more I am around him now the more I hate him and regret ever being with him, It makes me realize I was right to run away in the first place" He nods and leans closer to me "Good" He growls in my ear and walks out leaving me very confused and slightly aroused, I take a breath and go for my shower._

 _XX_

 _I get out the shower about 30 minutes later and go over to the dresser, previous owner left some clothes so I grab one of his tops and put my underwear back on "Woah he was a chunky man" The top is like 4 sizes too big and is more of a dress, I dry my hair and head down to the living room._

 _I walk into the living room and my father instantly gets up and hugs me "I am glad you are ok my child I love you" He pulls back and looks down at me "What are you wearing?" I laugh "I don't have any clothes here apart from what is now bloodstained oh and I love you too father" I see Felix and Demetri laughing in the corner Klaus and Winter are talking and "Where is Caius?" My father sighs "It appears the bullet did more than we thought and he is not recovering" I don't know why but I tear up "What can we do?" He looks me in the eyes "You my child can heal him he will need to be fed after it and-"_

 _"I can let him feed on me" Winter comes over to me and pulls me into the next room "Your going to help him!?" I slide down the wall and sit on the floor with my knees to my chest sobbing "I-I h-have t-to not for me b-but my f-father would b-be lost" He crouches down in front of me "And if he hurts you again?" I look into his eyes "I-I don't know" He nods and pulls me to my feet "Fă ce trebuie să faci"(Do what you have to) He mumbles and walks out, I groan and make my way to the room Caius is in._

 _I walk into the room "Oh my god" He is laying on the bed with a bullet hole right between his eyebrows I walk over to him and use my powers to pull the bullet out, The wound heals but it's not enough. I focus my powers into my hands and as I place them on his chest he gasps and bolts upright from the bed "Caius?" He turns to me dark-eyed and growls "Your gonna need to drain me now" Not a second later he runs at me and grabs me biting into my neck and draining me._

 _XX_

 _I wake up on my sofa with Klaus holding my hand and Winter sitting by my feet "Ugh how long was I out?" Everyone looks at me "Um about an hour and a half "Where is Caius?" I look to my father "Outside" I stretch and stand up before trying to go outside but Winter stops me "What are you doing?" I sigh "I am going to talk to my oh so lovely ex, Please move" He glares at me "You know just because I have been nice to you so far doesn't mean I won't stop you" He growls and I sigh "Ok" I use my powers to move him out of my way and hold him against the wall until I get out of the house and onto the porch. "Caius?" He turns runs at me and actually hugs me "I know this is not like me but I am so sorry about how I have been toward you, Please forgive me" He has never been like this I am taken back by it "I-I'm not s-sure I can you ripped my heart out and would have again if I had not done it for you" He stands back and looks into my eyes "It will not happen again" I look at the floor "I will forgive you but we are not back together Caius I-I don't feel that way toward you anymore" He glares at me "It's because of the Barbarian isn't it?" I growl "Would you stop calling him that!" I take a deep breath and groan "Maybe I don't know but he does not feel the same I can tell so it doesn't matter" He looks at me and takes a not needed breath "I will try my hardest to be nicer to you Raven, Starting now here lets go inside" He takes off his cloak and wraps it around me before we walk inside. My father runs over to us and hugs me "Oh my child you and Caius made up I see so when are you coming home?" I give Caius his cloak back and sit on the sofa "Uh I'm not we made up yes but we are not back together" I see a smirk from Winter "B-But Raven why not?" I sigh and sit beside Winter "I still have things to do here I promise I will come to visit and stay sometimes but right now I want to be here, You can still have Demetri, Jane, Alec etc come check on me" He sighs but nods "I suppose you are your mothers daughter after all, Ok fine but Winter Soldier I expect you to keep her safe and take care of her" Winter glares for a moment before nodding "Lo farò" (I will) My father shakes his hand "Well I suppose we should be going Raven I still have that phone call me please" I nod "I will" I hug everyone even Felix goodbye and they leave 5 minutes later "Huh" I shake my head "What is it Sweetheart?"_

 _"Caius kissed my forehead he's never done that before" Klaus laughs "Trying his luck Love don't worry about it" I laugh "Ok I think it's time for bed, Klaus and Winter sleep where you like" I laugh before heading to my bedroom. As soon as I lay down I am out like a light._

 _End of chapter let me know what you think!_

 _-Ray_


	8. A Mission And A Surprise

_WARNING! 4120 word chapter oh my god longest so far I think!_

 _I am woken up not long after by someone coming into my room "Winter?" I ask turning the lamp on "Eu nu pot dormi" (I can't sleep) I smile and pat the other side of the bed "Come lay with me you might doze off then" He hesitantly takes off his boots and bulletproof vest and lays down on the other side of the bed "Better?" I ask laying down facing him, He nods a little as I smile and fall asleep._

 _XX_

 _I wake up cuddled up to Winter I slowly move away before he wakes up and get my housecoat on "What are you doing?" I jump and turn to face a now awake Winter "Just getting up, How did you sleep?" I smile "Fine" He mumbles putting his boots back on "Hungry? I can hear Klaus cooking" He nods and we head down to the kitchen._

 _XX_

 _"Good morning Klaus" I smile walking into the kitchen "Morning Love I made breakfast" I look around him to the table filled with Bacon, Eggs, Sausages, and pancakes "Wow it looks really good" he gestures for me and Winter to sit down and eat._

 _XX_

 _About 5 minutes into eating Winter gets a call and walks out of the room "I think he forgot the vampire part" I smile at Klaus as we listen in._

 _(Winter)W: This is The Asset, Didn't I tell you not to contact me._

 _(Rumlow) R: Yes but the Boss wants you to still do your missions and then maybe we won't go after the girl._

 _W: You know if you go after her she will kill anyone she has to._

 _R: We don't care now are you ready for your mission?_

 _W: Fine what do I have to do?_

 _R: Simple collect intel and kill anyone who gets in your way, It's in Paris._

 _W: Fine I will be there as soon as I can be._

 _Me and Klaus go back to casually eating as Winter walks back in and takes a seat "What was that about?" I asked eating some bacon "Nothing" He snaps I'm just gonna tell him "Winter I know it was Rumlow and I know you have a mission in Paris as soon as possible" He goes wide-eyed "HOW!?" I laugh and show my fangs "Vampire remember I hear everything" He groans "How did I forget that?" I laugh "I am coming with you, I suppose I can convince Rumlow I will join Hydra and come on they won't turn someone as powerful as me down" He glares "You seem pretty sure" I nod and grab his phone off the table before making the call._

 _Rumlow: Asset is there an issue?_

 _Raven: Not The Asset look I have an offer for your boss is he available?_

 _Rumlow: What offer?_

 _Raven: Hmm well that is for your bosses ears only I am afraid so put him on please before I find you very easily and murder you slowly k._

 _I hear him groan and 5 minutes later there is a different man on the phone he told me his name is Carlton._

 _C: Miss Volturi I hear you have been quite the issue for my men and you have My Asset, What can I do for you?_

 _R: Well your men killed me first and he is not Your Asset he is his own person, Now my offer is to join Hydra I am sure your men haven't been able to find out much on me as I had their memories wiped but I will tell you I am a part Vampire, Part shapeshifter and I have a lot of powers that do anything I want now I know you cannot refuse that._

 _C: Miss Volturi that seems ridiculous, Can you prove any of this?_

 _R: The man I killed back at the safe house I fed on him and I drained him dry before snapping his neck, You can confirm this by seeing the body._

 _C: The examiner already told me that I was not sure how it was possible only now I see._

 _R: Now In 5 seconds I will hang up and you will ask Rumlow exactly what happened at the safe house, You will find he has a different story to tell and then you can call me back._

 _I hang up and do a spell that removed Klaus's compulsion on the men "I hate that you can do that" He groans as I smile "Winter you are awfully quiet" He groans at me "Why are you doing this?" I put my hand on his arm "I was not lying when I said I wanted to get to know you and if you must know I have grown rather fond of you" He is about to speak but the phone rings._

 _R: Hello I assume you have been informed of the truth?_

 _C: Yes and I would gladly have you on the team._

 _R: Great now I know The Soldier has a mission in Paris and I will be accompanying him proof of my loyalty and all that._

 _C: Of course I will say if his mission fails because of you I will find a way to kill you permanently._

 _R: Sir I would not advise threatening me I can kill you before you can say Hydra and I can find you anywhere you can not hide._

 _C: Understood Miss Volturi I appologize._

 _I hang up and we finish breakfast._

 _XX_

 _"So when are we leaving?" I ask Winter as Me and Klaus are tidying up "Today" I nod and turn to Klaus "Are you staying here? I can do some security spells if you want" He laughs "Come on Love I don't need those and yes I will be here" I laugh and hug him "I know but you never know" Winter coughs and I turn to him "What?" I ask smiling "Get dressed and pack for a day" I walk over to him and look up into his eyes "Aw Winter your cute when you are jealous" He glares and grabs me "I am not jealous I want this mission over and done with" I laugh and send a shock through his hand "You know that does nothing to me right?" I laugh "Well you told me I am taking to long and now you won't let me go to get ready" He growls and lets me go "Go then" I smirk and go upstairs to get ready._

 _XX_

 _I pack a pair of jeans, Tank top, and flat boots. I get dressed in Black skinny jeans, A black lace long sleeved top and a pair of knee-high wedge boots there is a knock on my door and Klaus walks in "You look beautiful love" I blush "Thank you" I sit on the bed as does Klaus "I think The Soldier likes you" I laugh "Ha I wouldn't bet on it" He looks me in the eyes "Raven The Soldier likes you I can sense it he was jealous when you hugged me and then there is the matter of him sleeping in your bed last night" I blush "I'm not gonna lie I like him a lot but it is getting him to trust me" There is another knock at the door "Come in" Winter walks in and Klaus is now over by the window "Are you ready yet?" He groans "Yup I am ready, What do you think of my outfit?" I smirk "You look fine, Can we go?" I nod "Well Klaus I will see you in a couple of days so don't get into trouble" He laughs "No promises Love" The Soldier groans and drags me out of the house with him._

 _XX_

 _We have been walking to an airfield that is about 10 minutes away from my house "Why are we walking?" He glares at me "Well we can't exactly take the AI car" I laugh hug him and teleport us to the airfield. "How did you do that?" I laugh "Powers remember I can do anything" He groans and walks over to some of the Hydra agents "I am ready to leave" they jump obviously not expecting him so soon "Asset you are 5 minutes early" One of them says "That was my fault he forgot I can teleport us" I walk over to them and they smirk "Your the one who is all powerful?" The start to laugh a little and I show my fangs "Yes I am and if you and your men don't stop and show me some respect I will rip them apart limb from limb, Do you understand?" I growl "Yes Miss Volturi" They quickly stop and show us onto the jet._

 _Me and Winter take our seats on the jet and he glares at me "You are supposed to be fitting in, Flashing fangs and threats is not fitting in" I laugh "Well I am only here for you and they can not do shit to me so I do not need to fit in" I feel my thirst coming on maybe showing my fangs is triggering it "When we land I need to feed before the mission my vampire thirst is kicking in and it won't be pretty if I don't deal with it" He nods and reads the mission brief while we fly._

 _XX_

 _The jet lands about 3 and a half hours later "We have a private cabin about 30 minutes from here you and The girl can stay there before and after the mission" Winter nods and I follow him to the private car. "How are you handling that thirst?" I groan "I hadn't thought about it until now but now you mention it not very well" He nods and whispers in my ear "These drivers are usually killed by me after the ride, You can kill him when we get there" I smile "Thank you"._

 _XX_

 _The cabin was exactly 30 minutes from the landing strip by car "Here we are" The driver stops the car, We get out and as the driver opens the trunk I lunge at him and start feeding on his neck. I drain him dry and snap his neck "Any better now?" Winter asks "Yup a lot better" I smile use my powers to clean up the blood and to dispose of the body before we grab our bags and head into the cabin._

 _"Wow this is so beautiful" The cabin is not empty and old like you would expect it is really homey and warm "What did you expect an abandoned wreck?" I nod "Kinda" He smirks "We are not animals Raven" I laugh "Obviously, So when is the mission?" He looks at his watch "In about 5 hours" I go and sit on the sofa "Think I can get some sleep until then?" He nods and without him knowing I put a spell on him so I will get woken up if he tries to leave without me before I doze off._

 _XX_

 _I wake up to Winter shaking me "Get up" He growls as he finally sees my eyes open "How long do we have?" I ask getting up and going to the bathroom to wash my face etc "About an hour still and you can teleport us there in a second so you can get something to eat if your hungry" I finish up what I have to do and open the door "No thank you I am still full from the driver" He smirks "Really?" I nod "Yup, Why are you offering?" I smirk as his face goes white "Am I offering to let you kill me? No" I laugh "I don't have to kill you to feed on you" He shakes his head "No I'm fine just get dressed in your combat clothes" I stretch my arms out "I already am" He raises his eyebrows "You have no protection at all how are you dressed to fight?" I shake my head "Winter I have powers remember I can easily deflect the bullets with my powers I only let those shield agents shoot me to scare them when I came back" He nods pulls out his gun and shoots me in the chest "You-" I fall to the floor dead._

 _XX_

 _I wake up and lunge at Winter knocking him to the floor "That was not fair I didn't expect you to shoot me!" He easily bends my arms and flips us around "You have to expect these things or they will always have the upper hand" He growls and I have to use my powers to throw him off of me because not going to lie having him on top of me is making me feel things... "Was that really necessary?" He asks stretching his arms "Kind of" I blush and he see's this and smirks "Aw I see what happened" He actually laughs "You saw nothing!" I run into the bathroom and wash my face with cold water "He will be the death of me" I smile to myself and walk back into the living room "How long was I out anyway?" He smirks "About 10 seconds, You still have blood all over you" I hover my hand over my shirt and the blood vanishes "Better?" He nods and goes to make himself something to eat to pass time._

 _XX_

 _It has been around 40 minutes and Winter gets a call of course I listen in again._

 _R: Asset are you on route to the assignment?_

 _W: Leaving in 5 minutes, The girl can teleport us there a lot quicker than a car._

 _R: Just don't be late for her sake._

 _Winter hangs up and turns to me "You heard that?" I smirk "Yup and I think they forget I can't be killed very easily" He grabs his guns, Knives, and grenades before walking over to me "Ready?" He asks "Of course" I hug him and teleport us to the mission location._

 _XX_

 _We get to the Mission location literally 5 seconds later "There you are Beautiful, You will be going on your own we have just been informed Black Widow is here and guess what? You can deal with her" I bare my fangs at Rumlow "Do not ever call me beautiful and of course I will deal with her" He backs away from me and I turn to Winter "Can I do a spell so I know if you are in serious danger?" He nods "If it will help you do your mission" I smile and do the spell "Done"._

 _"Asset you go in through the back entrance, On the 5th floor is the intel you need. Now you will have to fight obviously leave no witnesses" A man in black suit orders and turns to me "Miss Volturi pleasure to meet you in person My name is Carlton we spoke on the phone" I nod "Yes I remember, What are my orders?" He coughs "Yes well as Rumlow has said Black Widow has been spotted in the building, Your mission is to go through the left side entrance and keep her away from The Asset use any means necessary" I nod "Understood"._

 _Me and Winter go our separate ways to our missions._

 _XX_

 _I sneak around the building disabling the security, I walk into a hallway and am met by 4 of the security team "Who are you!?" I groan "Well I am not a friendly" I smirk as they raise their guns at me and start to fire, I put a shield up in front of me until they empty their clips, I run at 1 of them and easily snap his neck. Of course the men start to panic when they see how fast and lethal I am I use my powers to throw 2 of them into a nearby wall and drain the standing man dry, The 2 I threw into the wall stand up and begin loading their guns I smirk and twist both of my hands snapping both of their necks and killing them instantly. "Miss Volturi report?" I press the button on my earpiece "4 Dead bottom left hallway"._

 _I scan the building and see Black Widow 2 flights up and heading straight for Winter, I teleport right in front of her and punch her in the face knocking her on her ass "Can't let you do that Romanoff" She glares standing back up "What the hell are you doing here?" I smirk and kick her in the chest sending her flying into a wall "Protecting The Soldier and doing my job, Goodnight" I put my hand on her head and let my powers flow through it and knock her out. "Sir? Black Widow has been dealt with I am heading to The Soldier now" I teleport into the office he is in and just miss a bullet he fires at me "Same side idiot" He glares "Aren't you suppose to be doing something?" I laugh as he hacks a computer "Already done, 4 dead bottom left hallway and Black Widow knocked out about 4 doors down to the right" He smirks "You work fast" I smile "Well when you have my abilities it is very easy to do things fast" He finishes hacking the computer and transferring the files before turning to me "Done lets go" I hug him and teleport us outside and into the escape van "Gah!" The men including Carlton scream "What? He has the files Mission complete" Carlton tells the driver to go and he drives us back a couple of miles from the cabin. "Great Work as always Asset and very good work from you Miss Volturi I am very impressed you showed your loyalty tonight" I shake his hand "Of course thank you sir" Me and Winter get out of the van and I teleport us back into the cabin._

 _XX_

 _About 2 hours later Me and Winter showered separately and are now sitting in the kitchen eating some food "Raven you were very impressive on this mission" I smile "Thank you it was a lot easier than I thought it would be" I laugh as my phone starts ringing "Shit Stark" I mumble and go to the bedroom._

 _T: ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON A HYDRA MISSION?!_

 _R: Calm your voice down now, I have my reasons and Hydra will not leave The Soldier alone so I went along to keep an eye on him and yes I had to play the part of Hydra agent but you should just be lucky I did not kill Romanoff._

 _T: LUCKY?! YOU WILL COME TO THE TOWER TOMORROW MORNING OR SO HELP ME I AM COMING AT YOU AND KLAUS WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!_

 _R: You might want to rethink that statement or I will make sure to kill 1 of your 'Hero's' next time._

 _I hang up the phone and put it on silent as I go back to the kitchen "Let me guess fun?" Winter smirks "Just Stark throwing a hissy fit over me being on a Hydra mission, I can handle him" I smirk, There is a knock at the door and Winter pulls out his gun. I recognize the scent "It is Demetri put the gun down" I slowly open the door and Demetri walks in "Hello Raven, How are you?" He smiles looking around "Fine and no I have not moved this is for a mission, I will be back at the house in a day or so" He nods and gives me a hug "Well Raven I must be going, Your father wishes for a phone call" He smirks before running out. "Of course" I mumble and close the door "Are you ok?" Winter asks putting his gun away "Yeah I just forgot about the calling my father part of the deal" I suddenly realize something "Um where are we sleeping?" I feel my face go red even just asking that "Well it is a double bed and we already shared a bed last night so might as well share again" I hesitantly nod as he smirks at me and as we are both really tired after today we head to bed together._

 _XX_

 _I wake up to Winter spooning me! I decide to just stay like this for a while or at least until he wakes up._

 _XX_

 _At least an hour has passed before Winter moves his arm off of me and groans "Are you awake?" I ask slowly turning over "Yes, What time is it?" I look at my phone "8.30 am" He gets up and I have to look away we were so tired last night I did not realize he went to sleep in only his boxers! Wait what am I wearing? I look down and see I am only in my tank top and underwear... I throw the covers back over my now blushing face and I hear him laugh! "What?" I asked peeking my head out from under the covers avoiding looking at him "You are suddenly so shy, Why"? I groan "Um well this might be hard to believe but I'm a virgin" I look at him with 1 eye only looking at his face "You?" I laugh "Surprise" The look he gives me makes me want to hide my face and never look at him again it is so intense and I see something else in his eyes I am not sure what. I use my powers to put some PJ trousers on and I run to the bathroom to call Klaus._

 _K: Raven, How did the mission go?_

 _R: It went really well however I have a slightly awkward issue right now._

 _K: What issue Love?_

 _R: Well um I saw Winter in only his boxers and I got really shy and when he asked me why I told him about me being a virgin, Then he got this intense look in his eyes and something else I am not very sure of._

 _K: Raven listen to me very carefully he really likes you and that look you saw I am pretty sure is the look all guys give a girl when they want to be that girls first you know._

 _R: Well what do I do now I am nervous as hell and I don't get nervous._

 _K: Act like nothing happened you will be fine._

 _R: I gotta go see you soon._

 _I hang up the phone and 2 seconds later there is a knock at the door "Raven are you done?" I open the door and run past him to the living room whilst yelling "YUP!"._

 _XX_

 _I get dressed quickly in my skinny jeans and I am already wearing my tank top so I freshen it up a little with some deodorant, I get my boots on and go to the kitchen to make some food for Me and Winter._

 _XX_

 _About 30 minutes later I have made some eggs, Bacon, and beans. Winter walks in fully dressed "I made food help yourself" I use my powers to take it over to the table and avoid looking at Winter the whole time but I can feel his stare on me "Eat up and then we can head back to New York" I start to eat and 5 seconds later there is a knock at the door "I'll get it!" I run to the door and open it "Rumlow? Whatcha doing here?" I smirk as I see that fear in his eyes "Can I come in? I have to talk to you and The Asset" I move to the side and let him in "We are in the kitchen" I show him to the kitchen and take a seat "The boss has decided with Raven by your side maybe we should start paying you for missions so I have both of your money here" He hands me and Winter an envelope each "Woah" I open it and there is a note saying there is a £6.000.00 check in here! Even Winter looks surprised by this "Enjoy" Rumlow smiles before walking out, We continue to eat._

 _XX_

 _it has been roughly an hour before we finished eating and packed up "Ready to go?" I ask Winter again avoiding eye contact "no" I am about to ask what but I do not get the chance he pushes me up against the wall and kisses me rough and passionately, I have no idea what to do right now so I kind of freeze but the kiss is amazing! He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I get the idea of what to do now ' Yes believe it or not I never slept with Caius that is where most of the tension between us came from' He pulls away and I get down off him "I am ready to leave now" He smirks and I take a moment before I hug him and teleport us back to New York._

 _End of chapter ohh steamy scene hope you enjoyed it I know it was a really long one._

 _-Ray_


End file.
